


i would lay my armour down

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the wind running through her blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i would lay my armour down

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that one tumblr post that detailed how a werewolf would turn back into a human if someone who truly loved them called out their name.
> 
> title from 'the story of us' by taylor swift.

Two days after Malia disappears, the hunters refuse to venture into the woods, claiming that a beast is stalking them in the trees, leaving them fearful for their lives. One brave man has tried to kill the monster. They found his body - or what was left of it - at the edge of the forest.

It doesn't take a genius to put it together. Kira knows she has to find Malia, before she loses her for good. 

When she tells her mother that she's leaving the village and entering the copse where the beast was last sighted to make the forest a safe hunting ground once again, she dissolves into hysterics and absolutely forbids her daughter from doing such a thing. Kira shuts her down firmly and walks right into the shadows the next day, with nothing but a canteen strapped on her waist. She can hear the villagers muttering as she leaves, a whispered prayer for her to make it back alive.

She  _knows_ she will.

She just has to find Malia.

 

 

The villagers are born with dirt and wind running through their blood. Kira knows to eat only what she knows to be safe, refills her canteen regularly, tracking Malia's path and sticking close to the river. It takes but three days to push a bush aside and set her eyes on a giant werewolf hunched on the grass, panting, eyes wild. It's visibly haggard and desperate, and Kira knows this is what she's looking for.

She takes one step forward cautiously, but there's nothing to fear. Malia's too worn to attack her, and something deep inside, that innate humanity, stops her from pouncing on Kira and tearing her apart. Before long the girl is by the werewolf's side. 

"I know you're tired," Kira whispers, stroking the matted fur lightly. "So come home, Malia. Come home to me." 

A howl breaks the silence, then settles.

Malia comes home. 


End file.
